Laut
by SkipperChen
Summary: Makoto mengingat nasihat terakhir Armin sebelum sosoknya menghilang. "Jangan membenci laut. Karena jika kau hidup di duniaku, jangankan membencinya, melihatnya saja kau belum tentu sanggup."


**Laut**

 **Disclaimer: Free!** © **Kouji Ouji & SnK **© **Hajime Isayama**

 _ **Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materi atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**_

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Tachibana Makoto terbangun. Matanya terbuka perlahan, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya terang di sekitar.

Di mana ini? Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kala ia mengedarkan pandangan, ia tak mendapati apa pun kecuali warna putih yang terhampar.

Ia mengerutkan dahinya guna mengingat apa yang telah terjadi kemudian tersentak setelah berhasil mengingatnya.

Saat itu Klub Renang Iwatobi sedang berkemah di pantai. Di tengah malam, Makoto terbangun dan mendapati bahwa Rei—yang seharusnya sedang tidur di sebelahnya—tidak ada di sana. Makoto keluar, mencoba mencari adik kelasnya yang baru bisa berenang itu. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa di luar sedang ada badai. Petir menyambar dan angin bertiup kencang. Di tengah laut, matanya menemukan sosok Rei hampir tenggelam ditelan ombak besar.

Ini gawat. Makoto harus segera menolongnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun melompat ke laut. Namun di tengah-tengah aksinya, Makoto teringat akan memori lama tentang rasa takutnya terhadap laut. Lalu ia gagal menyelamatkan Rei dan… apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Apa Makoto—

Mati?

Ah, mungkin memang benar. Hamparan warna putih yang tampak tak berujung ini mungkin bisa jadi bukti.

"Halo, apa ada orang di sini? Malaikat?" Makoto bertanya pada udara. Suaranya menggema, namun tak ada yang menjawab.

"Ada yang bisa mendengarku?"

"Ada." Sebuah suara menjawab. Buru-buru Makoto membalikkan badannya mengarah pada sang sumber suara. Ada sosok lain di sana selain dirinya.

Makoto pikir sosok itu adalah malaikat karena saat ia menatapnya, matanya tiba-tiba silau karena pancaran cahaya dari tubuhnya begitu terang.

"Aku dengar kau benci laut?" sosok itu bertanya.

Makoto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak benci. Hanya saja… um, bagaimana ya—"

"Takut?" sosok itu menyahut cepat. Makoto termangu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apa kau malaikat?"

"Bukan." Tiba-tiba pancaran cahaya sosok itu meredup, menampilkan sesosok remaja yang tampak lebih muda dari Makoto. Tubuhnya mungil, dengan rambut pirang sebahu dan mata biru terang. Sosok itu terlihat seperti orang Eropa.

"Dari dulu, aku ingin sekali melihat laut. Namun sampai ajalku tiba, aku belum sempat melihatnya." Ia tersenyum ramah. Ekspresi sendu dan bahagia tercampur di wajahnya. "Karenanya, aku tahu tentang perasaanmu terhadap laut. Aku dianugerahi kemampuan seperti ini setelah kematianku."

Makoto masih termangu. Apakah orang ini baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia adalah hantu? Jika benar begitu, maka—

"Apa aku juga sudah mati?" pertanyaan agak konyol namun harus dipertanyakan telah terlontar.

Sosok itu tak langsung menjawab. Senyuman hangat tertoreh di wajahnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Makoto. Iris biru itu menerawang.

"Kau tahu? Menurutku kau sangat beruntung. Kau hidup di dunia di mana manusia bisa dengan bebas melihat dan menikmati indahnya laut. Di duniaku, laut terkadang dianggap sebagai mitos. Satu-satunya pemandangan yang tampak di duniaku adalah tembok besar yang menjulang. Tidak ada laut. Tidak damai seperti duniamu."

Makoto terpesona melihat raut wajahnya saat mengatakan hal itu. Seperti ada hasrat yang kuat namun sulit tersampaikan. Sebenarnya siapa orang ini? Dari mana ia berasal? Dan—

"Dunia apa yang kau maksud?"

Sosok itu terkekeh pelan. "Tidak bagus. Hanya dunia tidak aman di mana kau harus terjebak di balik tembok sepanjang hidupmu. Rasa takut adalah teman sejatimu. Mayat-mayat tentara dan penduduk biasa adalah hal yang biasa kau temui."

"Mana ada dunia seperti itu," ujar Makoto lirih. "Kejam sekali."

"Benar 'kan?" sosok itu kembali tersenyum. "Makanya kau harus ingat ini; jangan membenci laut. Karena jika kau hidup di duniaku, jangankan membencinya, melihatnya saja kau belum tentu sanggup."

Sesaat setelah sosok itu berkata demikian, cahaya kembali memancar dari tubuhnya. Membuat Makoto menutup matanya karena terlalu silau.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" di tengah kilauan cahaya dan matanya yang masih terpejam, Makoto menanyakan hal itu.

"Armin Arlert," adalah jawaban yang ia dengar sesaat sebelum ia merasakan air laut memenuhi paru-parunya hingga ia sulit bernapas.

Makoto terbatuk memuntahkan air laut itu dari paru-parunya. Dirinya terkejut karena setelah ia membuka mata, pemandangan putih yang terhampar itu tak lagi terlihat.

Makoto telah kembali ke _dunianya._ Tubuhnya terdampar di pinggir pantai bersama Haruka Nanase yang sepertinya telah menolongnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Haru bertanya. Tatapan cemas tergambar di wajahnya yang datar.

"Ya, aku… baik."

Makoto mengetahui sebuah fakta bahwa dirinya selamat.

Syukurlah. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganggunya.

Armin Arlert.

Sosok itu, dunia itu, dan mimpinya barusan. Ia mencoba mengingat dan menceritakan tentang mimpi kepada Haru namun dirinya ragu.

Apakah benar itu mimpi? Atau perjalanan roh yang sekarat? Mungkin pertanyaan kedua yang benar mengingat sosok Armin Arlert yang beberapa kali berbicara mengenai 'kematian'. Jika benar dia sekarat barusan, maka menceritakannya pada Haru adalah hal yang salah. Bisa-bisa sahabatnya itu khawatir. Makoto tak menginginkan hal itu.

Dirinya tersenyum sendu mengingat nasihat terakhir Armin padanya.

" _Jangan membenci laut. Karena jika kau hidup di duniaku, jangankan membencinya, melihatnya saja kau belum tentu sanggup."_

Mungkin mulai saat itu Makoto harus menguatkan tekadnya untuk menyembuhkan dirinya dari trauma terhadap laut.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

[A/N] di saat lagi baper-bapernya sama kematian Armin si bocah unyu, tiba-tiba kepikiran Makoto yang takut laut. Iya, ngaco. /run away/


End file.
